A number of hormones that lower blood glucose levels are released from the gastrointestinal mucosa in response to the presence and absorption of nutrients in the gut. These include gastrin, secretin, glucose-dependent insulinotropic polypeptide (GIP) and glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1). The most potent substance known is GLP-1 (Ørskov, 1992, Diabetologia 35:701-711). Glucagon-like peptide 1 (GLP-1) is a product of proglucagon, a 180 amino acid peptide (Drucker, 1998, Diabetes 47:159-169). The overall sequence of proglucagon contains the 29-amino acid sequence of glucagon, the 36 or 37 amino acid sequence of GLP-1 and the 34 amino acid sequence of glucagon-like peptide-2 (GLP-2), an intestinotrophic peptide. GLP-1 has a number of functions. It is a physiological hormone that enhances the effect on insulin secretion in normal humans and is therefore an incretin hormone. In addition, GLP-1 also lowers glucagon concentrations, slows gastric emptying, stimulates (pro)insulin biosynthesis, and enhances insulin sensitivity (Nauck, 1997, Horm. Metab. Res. 47:1253-1258). The peptide also enhances the ability for the β-cells to sense and respond to glucose in subjects with impaired glucose tolerance (Byrne, 1998, Eur. J. Clin. Invest. 28:72-78). The insulinotropic effect of GLP-1 in humans increases the rate of glucose disappearance partly because of increased insulin levels and partly because of enhanced insulin sensitivity (D'Alessio, 1994, Eur. J. Clin. Invest. 28:72-78). This has placed GLP-1 as a promising agent for treatment for type II diabetes. Active fragments of GLP-1 have been found to be GLP-1(7-36) and GLP-1(7-37). However, a major pharmacological problem with native GLP-1 is its short half-life. In humans and rats, GLP-1 is rapidly degraded by dipeptidyl peptidase-IV (DPP-IV) into GLP-1(9-36)amide, acting as an endogenous GLP-1 receptor antagonist. Several strategies circumventing this problem have been proposed, some using inhibitors of DPP-IV and others DPP-IV resistant analogues of GLP-1(7-36)amide.
Exendins, another group of peptides that lower blood glucose levels have some sequence similarity (53%) to GLP-1[7-36]NH2 (Goke et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268:19650-55). The Exendins are found in the venom of Helodermatidae or beaded lizards. Exendin-3 is present in the venom of Heloderma horridum, the Mexican beaded lizard and Exendin-4 is present in the venom of Heloderma suspectum, the Gila monster. Exendin-4 differs from Exendin-3 at just positions two and three. The cDNA encoding the Exendin-4 precursor protein, a 47 amino acid peptide fused to the amino terminus of Exendin-4 has been cloned and sequenced (Pohl et al., 1998, J. Biol. Chem. 273:9778-9784 and WO98/35033).
Exendin-4 is a strong GLP-1 receptor agonist on isolated rat insulinoma cells (Goke et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268:19650-55). Exendin-4 given systemically lowers blood glucose levels by 40% in diabetic db/db mice (WO99/07404). Recently, Grieg et al. (1999, Diabetologia 42:45-50) have shown a long lasting blood glucose lowering effect of once daily intraperitoneal injection of Exendin-4 to diabetic ob/ob mice. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,286 discloses that a considerable portion of the N-terminal sequence is essential in order to preserve insulinotropic activity (Exendin-4 (1-31) and Y31-Exendin-4 (1-31)) whereas an N-terminally truncated Exendin (Exendin-4 (9-39) has inhibitory properties.
The use of Exendin-3, Exendin-4 and Exendin agonists has been proposed for the treatment of diabetes mellitus, reducing gastric motility and delaying gastric emptying and the prevention of hyperglycemia (U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,286, WO98/05351) as well as for the reduction of food intake (WO98/30231). Ways of obtaining novel compounds by modifying the native Exendin sequences have been proposed. One way is to attach lipophilic substituents to the molecule, e.g. as described in WO 99/43708 which discloses derivatives of Exendin with just one lipophilic substituent attached to the C-terminal amino acid residue.
A major approach has been to devise Exendin analogues characterised by amino acid substitutions and/or C-terminal truncation of the native Exendin-4 sequence. This approach is represented by the compounds of WO99/07404, WO 99/25727 and WO 99/25728.
WO99/07404 discloses Exendin agonists having a general formula I that defines a peptide sequence of 39 amino acid residues with Gly Thr in positions 4-5, Ser Lys Gln in positions 11-13, Glu Glu Glu Ala Val Arg Leu (SEQ ID NO: 101) in positions 15-21, Leu Lys Asn Gly Gly (SEQ ID NO: 102) in positions 26-30, Ser Ser Gly Ala (SEQ ID NO: 103) in positions 32-35, and wherein the remaining positions may be occupied by wild-type Exendin amino acid residues or may be occupied by specified amino acid substitutions. The formula I does not cover any Exendin agonists or analogues having specific amino acid deletions and/or being conjugates as described herein, such as the novel compounds desPro36-Exendin-4 (1-39) (SEQ ID NO: 104), Exendin-4 (1-39)-K6 (SEQ ID NO: 105) or desPro36-Exendin-4 (1-39)-K6 (SEQ ID NO: 1).
WO 99/25727 discloses Exendin agonists having a general formula I that defines a peptide sequence of from 28 to 38 amino acid residues with Gly in position 4 and Ala in position 18, and wherein the remaining positions may be occupied by wild-type Exendin amino acid residues or may be occupied by specified amino acid substitutions. Formula I does not comprise a peptide sequence having Ser as the C-terminal amino acid and Exendin agonists or analogues having specific amino acid deletions and/or being conjugates as described herein, such as the novel compounds desPro36-Exendin-4 (1-39) (SEQ ID NO: 104), Exendin-4 (1-39)-K6 (SEQ ID NO: 105) or desPro36-Exendin-4 (1-39)-K6 (SEQ ID NO: 1). Further, formula II of WO 99/25727 defines a peptide sequence similar to formula I, but including Exendin derivatives having a C(1-10)alkanoyl or cycloalkylalkanoyl substituent on lysine in position 27 or 28.
When treating inappropriate post-prandial blood glucose levels the compounds are administered frequently, for example one, two or three times a day.
WO 99/25728 discloses Exendin agonists having a general formula I that defines a peptide sequence of from 28 to 39 amino acid residues with fixed Ala in position 18, and wherein the remaining positions may be occupied by wild-type Exendin amino acid residues or may be occupied by specified amino acid substitutions. Said Exendin agonists all correspond to a truncated Exendin analogue having a varying degree of amino acid substitutions. Peptide sequences of from 34 to 38 amino acid residues do not have Ser C-terminally. A peptide sequence of 39 amino acid residues may have either Ser or Tyr C-terminally, but no further residues. Exendin agonists or analogues having specific amino acid deletions and/or being conjugates according to the invention described herein are not comprised by formula I. Further, formula II defines a peptide sequence similar to formula I, but including Exendin derivatives having a C(1-10)alkanoyl or cycloalkylalkanoyl substituent on lysine in position 27 or 28.
WO 99/46283 (published Sep. 16, 1999) discloses peptide conjugates comprising a pharmacologically active peptide X and a stabilising peptide sequence Z of 4-20 amino acid residues covalently bound to X, where said conjugates are characterised in having an increased half-life compared to the half-life of X. X may be Exendin-4 or Exendin-3.
It would be desirable to have Exendin compositions that can provide better stability than prior compounds. Further desirable would be to have Exendin compositions that can resist degradation. Such compositions would be especially useful in settings where significant storage times are expected and/or where there is risk from unwanted oxidation, hydrolysis or deamination reactions.